La promesa incompleta
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: "- Lo lamento Shanks, no podré devolverte el sombrero como lo habíamos prometido." Porque ese sombrero ya no le pertenecía a él... sino a su tesoro. Y Shanks comprendió perfectamente.


**One Piece no me pertenece. Si fuera así, ya estaría con Luffy y su tripulación navegando por la Grand Line, abandonando esta vida tan aburrida -.-**

**La promesa incompleta**

"_- Lo lamento Shanks, no podré devolverte el sombrero como lo habíamos prometido."_

El pirata pelirojo abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante las palabras del nuevo rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy y sus nakamas habían ido a visitar la ciudad natal del capitán del Sunny Go y, en medio de todo el tumulto que causó la llegada del pirata más famoso de esa era, Luffy vio el inconfundible rostro de la persona que lo había motivado a seguir su sueño.

Ni bien se reconocieron, el moreno corrió a abrazarlo, sin ocultar unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción.

- ¡Mírate nada más! – le había dicho Shanks, con el pecho inflado de orgullo al ver a su amigo allí parado portando, nada más y nada menos, el título más prestigioso entre los piratas. El chico le regaló una sonrisa, de esas que solo él sabía tener.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte, Shanks!

- Es una gran coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí…

- ¿Coincidencia? Una mierda, ¡es el destino! – rió el menor.

El pelirojo no quitó la mirada llena de orgullo.

- Me he enterado.

Luffy sonrió aún más.

- Me he enterado que has cumplido tu sueño y haz alcanzado el One Piece.

Había sido la aventura de su vida. Y nunca lo hubiera logrado sin Shanks ni sus nakamas acompañándolo a cada paso, ya sea en espíritu como en persona.

- Entonces… es hora de cumplir nuestra promesa – dijo el pirata mayor notando, por primera vez, que Luffy no llevaba sobre su cabeza el sombrero de paja que él le había prestado.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la sonrisa de Luffy desapareció. Y su rostro se tornó serio.

- Lo lamento Shanks, no podré devolverte el sombrero como lo habíamos prometido.

El pirata pelirojo abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante las palabras del nuevo rey de los piratas.

- ¿Acaso lo has perdido, maldito niñato? – se enfadó Shanks, disponiéndose a golpearlo con el único brazo que tenía.

- Nada de eso – rió Luffy. Y acto seguido dio media vuelta – Acompáñame, quiero que conozcas a mis nakamas.

Shanks no entendió muy bien de qué iba todo eso pero decidió seguirlo. Ya más tarde se ocuparía de él si se había atrevido a perder su tesoro.

Caminaron por el puerto hasta divisar una nave anclada en uno de los andenes.

- Es mi barco – dijo Luffy, son poder ocultar la emoción que le causaba el siquiera nombrarlo – El Sunny Go.

- Un buen barco – halagó el otro.

Subieron al Sunny y encontraron a Zoro, Robin y Franky en la cubierta. Cuando Luffy les explicó quién era la persona que lo acompañaba, Shanks pudo jurar que todos lo miraron con una mirada cargada de agradecimiento. ¿Por qué? Por haber echo de ese chico la persona que era.

Continuaron caminando y entraron a la cocina en donde encontraron a Sanji, Usopp, Chopper y Brook, discutiendo acerca del menú de la noche. Shanks pudo experimentar nuevamente la sensación de agradecimiento que desprendían los muchachos al saber quién era él.

Sonrió disimuladamente. Su chico había conseguido unos nakamas muy valiosos.

Luego, lo condujo por los pasillos que llevaban a los camarotes.

- Parece que tus nakamas te admiran mucho, capitán.

Luffy se rascó la nuca.

- Yo siento lo mismo por ellos. Son lo único que tengo, mi tesoro.

El hombre asintió.

- ¿Falta alguno?

El Rey volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió acompañado con mirada llena de amor. El pelirojo se sorprendió.

Frenaron delante de una puerta y tocaron la puerta suavemente. Tras un leve "adelante", se adentraron en el camarote.

Shanks ingresó primero y pudo apreciar la habitación. Era pequeña, pero parecía cómoda. Aunque lo primero que llamó su atención fue una figura sentada en la cama. Luffy se acercó por detrás y lo empujó para que avanzara. Se acercaron y Nami le sonrió a su novio.

- Nami, este es Shanks. Shanks, ella es Nami.

Los ojos de Nami se iluminaron al escucharlo y le regaló una sonrisa que deslumbró al hombre. Tras corresponder, la mirada del pirata mayor ya no pudo despegarse de la pequeña figura que descansaba entre los brazos de la peliroja, la misma personita que sostenía su sombrero de paja con una convicción y una fuerza extraña en un bebé que parecía tener escasos meses.

- Y él es nuestro hijo, Ace. – completó Luffy, sentándose al lado de Nami, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

Shanks sintió que los ojos se le aguaban levemente pero no se iba a permitir llorar. Miró a Luffy y cómo este pasaba su dedo índice por la pálida piel del bebé quien, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, dormía tranquilamente sosteniendo el sombrero de paja sobre él.

- ¿Ahora ves por que no puedo devolverte el sombrero, Shanks? – preguntó Luffy, volviendo la mirada.

El pirata cerró los ojos y sonrió. Claro que sí, lo veía y lo entendía perfectamente. Tal y como él había echo con su amigo, Luffy también quería pasarle ese tesoro a su hijo, el cual ya parecía haberle tomado cariño.

Volvió a observar a la familiar y no pudo sentirse más orgulloso.

Porque era verdad que ese sombrero era uno de sus tesoros más preciados para él, pero Luffy… Luffy era aún más importante y, al ver eso, comprendía que ningún objeto material se comparaba con el tesoro que el Rey de los Piratas había logrado encontrar.

**.**

**Primer One-shot de One Piece :)**

**No sean crueles, dejen review :P**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
